companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Infantry Section
"Anyone volunteer for the point? I don't think so." Infantry Section is an Allied infantry unit fielded by the British and is featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info The Infantry Section is a small infantry unit first introduced in the British Army. An Infantry Section is genarally made up of five infantry in a squad, and due to their versatility, they can be outfitted with a light machine gun, a sniper rifle, or rifle grenades. Infantry Sections provide the main strength of the British army. Armed with the Lee-Enfield Mk III bolt action, magazine-fed, repeating rifle, they are hardy, dogged and well trained infantry. Similar to a Riflemen Squad, they are trained to perform a wide veriety of tasks. One of the Infantry Section's unique features is that unlike most infantry, they move cautiously across unfriendly territory, sacrificing speed for protection. Therefore, it is vital to support them with Lieutenants or a Captain, as these officers provide a great boost in strength, allowing the Infantry Section not only to move faster but also to provide offensive and defensive bonuses against enemy infantry. Besides that, the other unique feature of the Infantry Section is that they are the only group of basic infantry that can construct specialized defenses such as mortar pits, machine gun nests, and Slit trenches, making them highly versitile combat units. An Infantry Section can be upgraded to different kind of weapons depends on the Allied Commander's needs, as stated below: I) Light Recon: Arms the Infantry Section with 2 Lee-Enfield Mk III with sniper scope, this upgrade allows the Infantry Section to kill a single target infantry with one shot at a cost of 35 munition. This upgrade also allow the Infantry Section to move faster at the dispense of thier protection and offensive capabilities. II) Bren gun: Bren gun, or Bren light machine gun is a magazine fed, chrome-lined barrel, air-cooled portable light machine gun that can be equipped by the Infantry Section. The Bren gun is a highly effective light machine gun against infantry and light armoured vehicles. The Bren gun also allows the Infantry Section to use the abilities, allowing it to block the sight of vehicles and deal heavy damage also. This ability also effectively stops an enemy vehicle from firing at friendly infantry. III) Rifle Grenade: This ability arms two of the Infantry Section troops with the '''Lee-Enfield MkIV '''that is modified to fire grenades. The rifle grenade can allow the Infantry Section to attack at a safe distance. Although the rifle grenade does little damage to buildings and heavy vehicles, it has sufficient firepower to take out most infantry units and can damage lighter vehicles. This upgrade also allow the Infantry Section to fire a smoke grenade for covering friendly infantry. They work very well with other British infantry, such as Sappers and Commandos, or vehicles such as Bren Carrier and tanks such as Churchill Tank. They can also build Slit trenches to defend a certain area effectively, much like trench warfare, creating a killzone that can bring down anyone foolish enough to venture too close to them. Overall, they are dogged, highly versitile and always an important section of the British Army. Though somewhat similar to the US Riflemen units, the British Infantry are better-trained and overall more effective in combat than their American counterparts, though substantially more expensive also. Weakness Although the Infantry Section is better trained than its US counterpart, the Riflemen, they have one major flaw: without a Lieutenant or Captain to support them, or when using the Retreat ability, they move very slowly in unfriendly territory, even when not under attack. This makes them vulnerable to infantry that can attack and charge aggresively such as Panzer Grenadiers and Stormtrooper Squads equipped with the MP44 Assault rifle, Grenadier Squads with MG42, and Fallschirmjagers with StG42 light machine gun. Though capable and effective without one, without a Lieutenant to support them they weaker than with one. Heavily armoured panzers can kill them easily due to their lack of anti-tank weaponry, and though the Bren Gun is highly effective versus infantry and light vehicles, it is practically useless against tanks and heavier vehicles. Silt trenches, an option unique to the British, can be used to provide substantial defense bonuses against even overwhelming numbers, though they are extremely susceptible to mortar, artillery, and sniper fire, and especially grenades. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Allies Category:Infantry